Inferno
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Historia simultanea a lo ocurrido en el fic La ultima tarde. Una tarde normal para Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn se convierte en una pesadilla cuando la gente pierde el control y se atacan unos a la otros. Por lo que cada una deberá de sobrevivir en medio del infierno en que se ha convertido su ciudad. Dedicado a Montana Hatzune, Jonas Nagera y Marati2011.


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este one-shot de aniversario. ¿Aniversario de qué se preguntaran? Pues hace dos años el día 30 de marzo publique La Situación, mi primer fic, con lo cual pase de solo comentar las historias de otros autores a crear mis propias historias y que mejor forma de celebrar estos dos años que haciendo otro fic para ustedes. Sé que me pase por un día pero no creí que me tomaría un día más, aun así espero les guste.**

**Este fic es lo que paso con Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn durante los eventos contados en La ultima tarde, mostrándose que hacían estas, que tan cerca estuvieron del peligro, que vieron y que sintieron en aquel día en que Royal Wood se convirtió en un infierno, de ahí el nombre de este fic.**

**Esta historia también viene con alguna que otra sorpresa que espero los impresione. **

**Este fic va dedicado para tres buenos amigos, Montana Hatzune, Jonas Nagera y Marati. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Ahora sí, comencemos. **

**Inferno**

Era una mañana calurosa en la casa Loud, una mañana de sábado en la cual todos o casi todos sus integrantes estaban ya despiertos pues tenían una gran cantidad de actividades que hacer por lo cual estaban en la cocina preparando sus desayunos o viendo si tenían todo listo para partir.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo listo Lola?

\- Si mamá. Estoy lista para ganar este concurso. Solo espero que este maldito calor no me arruine el peinado – dijo la princesa de siete años cargando una maleta rosa del mismo color que su vestido.

\- Me alegra oír eso hija, y en cuanto al calor solo queda esperar un poco a que llegue el otoño.

\- Yo me sorprendo de que tú quieras ir a ese evento – dijo Lucy mirando a Lana quien estaba revisando sus herramientas.

\- No pienses que quiero ir porque me gusten esos eventos – dijo con desagrado – solo necesitan de alguien que pueda con las luces y se aseguren de que no exploten o algo así, cualquiera podría hacer ese trabajo pero que otra participante tiene una hermana experta en todo tipo de cableado. Además no puedo rechazar un buen pago.

\- Espero que puedas ayudarme con el restaurante después de eso, no quiero tener problemas de plomería en la inauguración – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Sí. No querrás que el negocio de papá haga agua en su primer día ¿Entiendes? – dijo Luan tras reírse de su propio chiste a la par que echaba azúcar en su taza de café.

\- Ese estuvo bueno hija, pero ya enserio esos sujetos de sanidad están cada día más implacables con sus normas, "Que si debes tener esto" "Que si debes tener lo otro" Así no se puede prosperar. Por cierto ¿A dónde se fue Lori tan temprano?

\- Bobby paso a recogerla más temprano, ayer dijo que querían pasar juntos todo el tiempo que pudieran – dijo Leni.

\- Ojala que no distraiga el tiempo de la universidad en su relación, el primer año es el más importante de todos.

\- Y lo sabe cariño – dijo Rita – pero recuerda que son jóvenes y quieren pasar tiempo uno al lado del otro, además de cuando a aquí Lori ha descuidado sus estudios.

\- Está bien, confiare en ella. Pero hablando de gente que no está aquí. ¿Alguien quiere despertar a Lincoln?

\- Yo tengo que revisar mis poemas. Que vaya Lynn – dijo Lucy.

\- Que se despierte él solo – dijo Lynn molesta.

\- Oh vamos, no estás haciendo nada que te lo impida.

\- ¿No ves que estoy desayunado?

\- Pero si ya te comiste casi todo tu sándwich – dijo Luan.

\- Si hermana. ¿Además que problema tienes con Lincoln? – pregunto Luna.

\- No tengo ningún problema – dijo queriéndose evitar el asunto.

\- Si claro, desde que empezaron la escuela parece que no quieres ni verlo – dijo Lola siendo más incisiva.

\- ¡¿Quieres saber qué pasa con Lincoln?! ¡Pues te diré que pasa con él! Nuestro querido "Sir Lincoln" no ha dejado de comportarse como un pretencioso que usa su fama de caballero nombrado a su favor para juntarse con todos.

\- Entonces estas pasando por un periodo de celos – dijo Lisa.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- Acéptalo Lynn, era normal que Lincoln llamara la atención de todos desde que salió en las noticas – dijo Luna.

\- Es cierto, apuesto a que muchas chicas están detrás de él en este momento – dijo Lana.

\- ¡No está con ninguna chica! – grito Lynn dejando mudos a todos – saben algo, yo me voy, le dije a las chicas que las vería para entrenar pero da igual si voy un poco más temprano.

La deportista se comió lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno y subió las escaleras en busca de su equipo de baloncesto. A los dos minutos salió de su casa sin dirigir la palabra a nadie.

Para todos lo que pasaba entre ellos dos era un misterio, Lincoln y Lynn habían sido muy unidos en las semanas posteriores a la coronación de su amigo el Rey, se volvió frecuente el hecho de que Lincoln cada día hiciera más ejercicio junto a su hermana, cuando se le preguntaba el por qué ese repentino interés este decía que era porque últimamente le habían llamado la atención los deportes y que además quería parecerse un poco más a los caballeros de antaño, así como a los que recibían ese nombre por sus poderes que les daban una gran habilidad con la espada además de regeneración inmediata, incluso dijo que quería ser como sus héroes favoritos tanto los dibujados como los reales.

En cuanto a Lynn esta hizo lo mismo con las historietas, pasando horas leyéndolas junto a su hermano en la habitación de este, su explicación a esa repentina actividad sedentaria era la de que le gustaron muchas de aquellas historias, así como la forma en que estaban dibujadas. Pero la verdad era una que ninguna de sus hermanas y mucho menos sus padres se podrían haber imaginado.

\- Esa niña necesita terapia – dijo Luan a través de su muñeco de ventrílocuo.

\- Solo está molesta porque ya no tiene la misma atención que antes – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Es por eso que vino llorando esta semana? – pregunto Lana.

\- Eso creo, no quiso decirme nada – dijo Lucy.

\- Bueno, está en una edad difícil así que es normal que tenga ese tipo de problemas, Lynn siempre fue… de las que necesitan atención y ahora con Lincoln en la misma escuela esta esta compartida – dijo Rita.

\- Igual deberíamos hablar con Lincoln, no lo he visto con los mismos ánimos de antes pese a que él dice que está bien – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Querido acaba de entrar a la escuela media, todavía está estabilizándose, tiene nuevas cosas que aprender, gente que está conociendo, amigos que extraña y es un proceso que tardara en cumplirse. En fin, ya hablaremos con ellos, vamos chicas se está haciendo tarde.

Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa subieron a la camioneta junto a su madre quien iría ese día con Lily a ver a su padre al asilo. Al rato Luan salió de su casa cargando todo su equipo para las numerosas fiestas que tenía ese día mientras, poco después salieron Leni y Luna quienes iban a pasar ese sábado junto a sus amigos en el centro comercial aprovechando que Leni no tenía que trabajar. Las dos se habían vuelto muy unidas en la escuela luego de que Lori y muchos de sus amigos se graduaran y aquello se veia reflejado en otras actividades como la de ese día.

Cuando todos se fueron solo quedo Lincoln quien se despertó minutos después cuando su despertador finalmente sonó.

Lynn caminaba con rumbo a su destino, quería preparar a su equipo antes de que iniciara la temporada y que al menos fuera respetable en la cancha sin la necesidad de que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. El problema era que su mente no estaba centrada en aquella meta sino en lo que realmente le estaba pasando con Lincoln, su hermano y hasta hacia un par de días su novio.

No sabía exactamente cómo es que aquello se había dado, nadie, ni siquiera Lincoln tenían idea de cómo ellos dos siendo hermanos habían terminado por iniciar con una relación de la que nadie o al menos solo unos pocos sabían de su existencia. Desafortunadamente esos pocos fueron suficientes como para llevar algo que pensaron duraría para siempre a su final.

\- Vamos Lincoln, puedes correr más rápido – dijo Lynn llevando la delantera.

\- Eso… intento… necesito… un poco de aire – el peliblanco quien apenas si podía con su alma tras correr por varios kilómetros.

\- Que debilucho, pero descuida algún día podrás correr una carrera sin tener que llamar a una ambulancia – dijo burlándose mientras se detenía.

\- Por lo menos he avanzado, ya no soy tan lento como antes – se defendió Lincoln.

\- En eso tienes razón, al menos ahora le ganas a una tortuga.

\- Ya verás cuando te alcance – dijo persiguiendo a Lynn.

\- Pues inténtalo debilucho.

Los dos corrieron por la vereda bajo el cielo del atardecer hasta que finalmente Lincoln logro alcanzar a Lynn.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Te felicito!

\- Creo que solo necesitaba un poco de motivación.

\- Exacto. Ahora solo tienes que hacer eso unas veinte veces más.

\- Tranquila Lynn, un milagro a la vez – dijo recuperando el aliento.

Al ver que había una banca a unos metros los dos se sentaron a descansar en ella antes de volver a casa. Fue entonces que comenzaron a hablar de diversas cosas que habían estado pasando en aquel verano, hasta que se llegó a un tema por el cual Lincoln había estado pasando.

\- Y Lincoln ¿Alguna chica de las que te siguen quiere que la salves de algún dragón?

\- Solo son mis amigas, ninguna me importa más allá de eso.

\- Oh vamos. Debe haber una clase de chica en la que te hayas fijado en estas semanas.

\- Hay un tipo de chica que me gusta, pero ese es muy difícil de encontrar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque me gustaría estar con una chica que sea… como tú – dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo yo? – pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- ¡Es decir… con tus mismas cualidades! – respondió perdiendo un poco la calma.

\- Pues creo que puedes encontrarlas si buscas en el lugar correcto.

\- Puede ser. Y tú Lynn ¿Tienes algún tipo de chico que te guste?

\- Sí, si lo tengo.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese?

\- Los que son como tú Lincoln – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Ninguno recordó cuanto tiempo se tardó, pero el siguiente recuerdo de Lynn tras esas palabras fue que ambos estaban besándose en esa banca sin importarles si alguien los veía o si un dinosaurio pasaba cruzando la calle, para ellos dos ese era el momento más importante de sus vidas. No hubo declaración ni propuesta de algún tipo, desde esa tarde los dos se convirtieron en novios de forma oficial pese a que era más que claro que ambos eran hermanos y que las cosas podían ser muy difíciles de ahí en adelante como realmente paso.

Al recordar eso Lynn termino con una sonrisa al recordar tan buen momento, eso duro poco hasta que los recuerdos de la realidad la trajeron de nuevo al presente.

\- Eres un idiota Lincoln, eres un verdadero idiota – se dijo para si misma antes de entrar al edificio.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Luna y Leni estaban junto a su grupo de amigos de camino al centro comercial, entre ese grupo había un chico que para la modista era muy importante, se trataba de su novio Chaz con el cual había comenzado una relación desde hacía casi unos ocho meses, todo gracias a la intervención de Luna y Lori quienes lograron convencer a este de que pese a la forma de ser Leni esta era la chica indicada y que no tuviera miedo de sus torpezas pues esta era lo que la hacía especial, los dos como pareja habían demostrado ser muy unidos, aunque no de una forma tan grande como la de Lori y Bobby quienes se mandaban grandes cantidades de mensajes y hablaban prácticamente todo el día. Estos por el contrario respetaban el tiempo uno del otro y solo se comunicaban más que nada para saludarse y encontrarse en algún lugar, aunque últimamente la cantidad de mensajes había subido de forma considerable.

\- Vaya, se ven que no pueden estar uno sin el otro – dijo Luna en tono de broma.

\- Solo somos una pareja normal Luna, tampoco es que seamos la más conocida de toda la ciudad - dijo Chaz.

\- Pero si te quedaste con la chica más querida de toda la escuela – dijo Luna.

\- En realidad creo que sería al revés – dijo Leni abrazando a su novio.

\- Pero si ahora parece que van juntos a todo lado – dijo uno de los amigos de Leni.

\- En realidad Chaz se encarga de cuidarme en todo momento, es su deber como…

\- Novio de la gran Leni Loud. Tal como dicen ustedes, es la más querida de la escuela y tengo que protegerla de…. de muchas cosas.

\- Vaya chica ojala tuviera una relación como las de ustedes.

\- Descuida Luna, ya encontraras a alguien especial – dijo una de sus amigas.

\- "En realidad ya lo encontré, solo que no puede ser una como la del resto" – pensó Luna.

Por su parte Luan estaba en una de las tres fiestas de cumpleaños que tenía ese día, se encontraba subida en un monociclo haciendo malabares con todo tipo de frutas mientras era aplaudida por niños y adultos que se entretenían con su acto. Mientras que por su parte Lori estaba en la parada en la que casi siempre se reunía con su novio Bobby haciendo un picnic de fin de semana en el que se contaban todas las historias que habían pasado en su primera semana de universidad.

Las cosas fueron así durante horas, cada quien metida en lo suyo y cada una metida en su propio mundo, todas estaban felices con lo que hacían, o bueno… casi todas. Lynn no podía quitarse de encima la ira y la rabia que sentía en contra de su hermano, liberando todo eso en saltos de gran altura y en pasar y arrojar la pelota con tanta fuerza que llegaban a causar dolor en las manos de sus compañeras de equipo al momento de recibirlas.

\- Oye Lynn, cálmate – dijo su amiga.

\- Sí. Guarda algo para las rivales – dijo otra de sus compañeras.

\- No sé de qué hablan – dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

\- Por favor, parece como si estuvieras molesta con algo o con alguien – argumento una de estas.

\- Fue una semana difícil, cualquiera puede tenerla.

\- Entonces ¿Quieres contarnos de eso?

\- No.

\- O vamos Lynn, no es como si hubieras robado un banco.

\- No es eso chicas, es que es un tema…

De pronto un fuerte ruido metálico, como si un auto se hubiera estrellado corto con la conversación, a los pocos segundos ese mismo ruido se empezó a repetir y se le sumaron los gritos de cientos de personas.

Luna y Leni estaban junto a sus amigos en el patio de comidas del centro comercial cuando los gritos de decenas de personas llenaron el lugar al ingresar con desesperación en un intento por escapar de sus perseguidores.

Lori se encontraba sola debajo de un árbol pues Bobby había entrado en la parada para usar el baño del restaurante, cuando de pronto este la llamo totalmente desesperado.

\- ¡Lori ven rápido! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

La rubia corrió al interior del edificio seguida de muchas otras personas que querían ver en las noticias que era lo que estaba pasando.

Luan caminaba por la calle con todo su equipo, había sido una fiesta exitosa y estaba lista para ir a la siguiente, de pronto vio lo que parecía ser una especie de maratón al ver un gran grupo de gente corriendo, pero era claro que no se trataba de ninguna pues no se había programado alguna para esa fecha, ninguna de esas personas estaba con ropa de ejercicio, aquello lo comprendió cuando un grupo de gente con cuchillos y palos apareció persiguiendo a aquellas personas y comenzó a asesinar a todos los que estuvieron a su alcance.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Creo que fue un accidente de tránsito.

\- Iré a revisar – dijo Lynn yendo a la puerta.

\- ¡Espera no vayas!

Al abrir la puerta lo que vio fue una cosa salida de una de sus peores pesadillas, la gente se mataba unas a otras, o mejor dicho una parte de la ciudad intentaba matar al resto con lo que sea que tuvieran a mano. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta y comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! – gritaba la amiga de Lynn.

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! – dijo Lynn sujetándola.

\- ¡Lo que paso en Berlín! ¡Lo que está convirtiendo en monstruos a la gente en Europa está aquí!

\- ¿Te refieres a…? – quiso preguntar Lynn antes de ser interrumpida.

\- ¡Esa enfermedad, ese virus lo que hace es convertir a la gente en individuos que solo buscan matar a los que no son afectados, lo peor es que afecta también a los alados y donde hay uno hay otro, no van a tardar mucho en aparecer y cuando eso pase Royal Woods será un infierno!

\- ¡Lo que hay afuera ya es un infierno! – le contesto

\- ¡¿Y qué haremos?!

\- Quedémonos aquí adentro y cerremos todo hasta que la policía, el ejército o algún grupo de héroes se encargue de ellos.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a bloquear todo!

A las afueras de la ciudad Lori se encontraba con Bobby en el auto de este, mientras este conducía con el acelerador a fondo con Royal Woods como destino, mientras escuchaba en la radio todo lo que estaba pasando en su ciudad.

\- **"Repetimos amigos radioescuchas, la ciudad de Royal Woods es un completo caos en este mismo momento, mientras estamos contando esto nos llegan reportes de varios eventos que están pasando en diferentes partes de la ciudad, no tenemos información confirmada pero parece ser que el mismo virus que causo la destrucción de la capital de Alemania en una sola noche hace dos meses acaba de llegar a nuestras tierras.**

**La policía y demás fuerzas del orden se encuentran intentando sofocar todo esto, pero incluso ellos están más que sobrepasados, el alcalde ha pedido la ayuda de la guardia nacional e incluso de Los Guardianes, que como sabemos son una combinación de…"**

Lori apago la radio y tomo su teléfono nuevamente luchando por llamar a cualquiera de sus padres o hermanos pero cada vez que lo hacía le llegaba el mensaje de que no podía comunicarse.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo hablar con ellos! – grito Lori tirando su teléfono al suelo.

\- Tranquila bebé todo va a salir bien.

\- ¡Nada va a salir bien! – dijo rompiendo en llanto – mis padres y mis hermanos están en medio te todo eso, puede que estén corriendo por su vida en este momento.

\- Lori, yo sé que están bien amor, yo sé que todo va a salir bien – dijo poniéndola sobre su hombro justo cuando ya se veía la ciudad y justo a tiempo para que esta no vea como una oleada de alados caía sobre la ciudad encendiéndola en llamas.

Llegaron hasta unos kilómetros de la ciudad pero no más allá debido a una larga fila de vehículos, Lori se bajó del auto para después recoger su teléfono del piso y abrir la puerta de atrás de la cual saco una espada en su vaina que tenía una piedra preciosa en su empuñadura, Bobby hizo lo mismo y saco su espada, los dos corrieron hasta un bloqueo policial el cual evitaba que cualquiera entrara a la ciudad ante el temor de aumentar el número de afectados.

Lori intento pasar aquel bloqueo pero ante la gran cantidad de efectivos así como de gente que se apretujaba en la barricada termino por darse por vencida y busco con la vista otra forma de entrar aunque sea a escondidas cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- Diga.

\- ¡¿Lori en dónde estás?!

Lori reconoció la voz de aquel antiguo vecino y amigo que término siendo un príncipe y que ahora era Rey de dos naciones, llamándola como si se tratara de alguien que llamaba a un familiar luego de un terremoto, cosa que desearían estuviera pasando.

\- Estoy bien, estaba en una cita con Bobby fuera de la ciudad en cuanto me entere de todo esto, estoy cerca de la entrada pero literalmente estos idiotas no me dejan entrar a la ciudad y tampoco puedo contactar a ninguno de mis hermanos ni tampoco a mis padres.

\- Las torres de comunicación fueron derribadas, pero tranquila ellos están bien, o bueno eso creo. Lisa me llamo pidiendo que ayudara, cosa que de todas formas estoy por hacer. Ella esta con Lana y Lola.

\- Voy con ellas entonces, en cuanto literalmente encuentre una forma de entrar me asegurare de protegerlas a ellas y al resto de mis hermanos.

\- Lori escúchame, quédate ahí, por nada del mundo se te ocurra buscar una forma de meterte.

\- ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Por si no te has enterado mi familia y amigos están ahí! – le grito enojada.

\- ¡La ciudad es un infierno y no permitiré que entres en ella! Quizás puedas esquivar a esos dementes, pero no podrás hacer lo mismo con los alados.

\- Me diste una espada, Bobby y yo las tenemos con nosotros.

Aquellas espadas hechas de acero damasco a las cuales se las había agregado magia durante su creación, fueron regalos de graduación por parte de ese Rey, uno que luego el mismo se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto o por el contrario acababa de cometer una estupidez.

\- Lori jamás te enseñe a usarla, y aún si de milagro pudieras entrar en la ciudad y vencer a uno que otro con ella, ¿Eres capaz de seguir en todos tus sentidos luego de acabar con la vida de alguien? ¿De resistir el miedo que produce ver a aquellos barbaros sanguinarios? y sobre todo ¿Puedes vencer o eludir a alguien que ataca desde varios metros de altura?

\- Él tiene razón bebé, no sabemos qué cosas hayan ahí dentro – dijo Bobby tratando de calmar a su novia.

\- ¡Tengo que ir con mi familia!

\- Y yo digo que te quedas donde estas. Mira Lori, no quiero que nada te pase y no voy a dejar que te metas en una zona de guerra. Yo mismo te doy mi palabra de Rey y de líder de que nada malo les va a pasar. Además estoy seguro de que el resto de tus hermanos están bien, han sobrevivido en esa casa por años esto no es nada.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Sí. Te lo prometo, te avisare en cuanto esto termine y puedas regresar a salvo a tú hogar.

\- Pues entonces, lucha con todo y literalmente acaba con esas cosas.

\- Eso hare.

Su amigo colgó término la llamada justo a tiempo para recibir una llamada por parte de Lisa.

Aquel Rey se encontraba junto a un grupo de gente, muchos de ellos príncipes como él lo fue en algún momento y gente que no tenían ningún título nobiliario pero que eran héroes para todo el mundo justo al otro lado de la ciudad preparando a su grupo para entrar en la ciudad y hacer su trabajo.

\- Muy bien escuchen, sé que venimos de muchas partes distintas pero este ha sido nuestro hogar durante años y nuestros amigos y mucha gente a la que queremos están ahí. Sé que esto nos ha quitado a grandes amigos al verlos convertidos en los líderes de esas cosas, pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

Quiero que entren y salven a todas las personas que podamos, intenten proteger los edificios que realmente sean importantes como los hospitales y las estaciones de bomberos y por favor no enfrenten a los alados a menos que estén totalmente seguros de que puedan ganar. ¡¿Entendieron?!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien, Guardianes hora de ganarnos el sueldo.

Luan por su parte corría desesperada intentando escapar de aquellas hordas que incluso hubieran dejado asustados a Atila El Huno y a Genghis Kang, atrás había dejado todo su equipo incluso su monociclo que ahora lamentaba haber dejado atrás.

\- ¡Mátenlos a todos!

\- ¡Asesinen a los culpables!

\- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! – gritaba mientras en su interior rezaba por estar lejos del alcance de cualquiera de esos locos.

Se metió en una cabina telefónica, una de las pocas que quedaban en esa ciudad y pudo ver de cerca escenas que se le quedarían grabadas en su mente por el resto de su vida, la gente que corría era alcanzada por los afectados, un sujeto fue derribado pero para su suerte fue por alguien que estaba desarmado y logro escapar a puño limpio, otro no tuvo tanta suerte y al caer fue apuñalado hasta su muerte y dejado justo frente a donde estaba Luan quien vio como crecía aquel charco de sangre.

Mientras se encontraba en posición fetal escondida de todo aquello, empezó a rezar por su familia, sus amigos y su novio esperando que estuvieran a salvo a la par que recibía una llamada de la genio de la familia.

\- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre! ¡Tengo que salir! – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Esos tipos te mataran!

\- ¡No me importa, tengo que buscarlos!

Intento abrir la puerta pero fue detenida por su equipo quienes la sujetaban con fuerza, fuerza que no fue suficiente y todas terminaron derribadas en el suelo para que después esta desarmara la barricada y saliera corriendo a la calle. Pese a que quería ir a buscar a cualquiera de los miembros de su familia y que sabía perfectamente en donde estaban sus hermanas su subconsciente la hizo correr devuelta a su casa, de vuelta hacia Lincoln.

No era la primera vez que volvía a casa pese a que algo importante la obligaba a estar fuera de ella, fue la semana anterior a esa o mejor dicho el fin de semana anterior.

Lynn tenia practica ese día y había salido de su casa como todas sus hermanas de la misma forma que sus padres lo habían hecho, solo se encontraba Lincoln quien había preferido quedarse a leer en su cuarto.

Aquella había sido una semana difícil para ella, dado a que su relación era más que prohibida, para todo el mundo ellos eran dos hermanos que se llevaban bien, nada más, para todas Lincoln estaba soltero y que chica no quería estar con un caballero.

Tenía que soportar a todas ir por su hermano, pero este las rechazaba de forma gentil, lo cual no quitaba la gran cantidad de celos que estaba sufriendo, para empeorar las cosas, esa semana casi no había podido estar con él pues Lincoln prefirió compensar el tiempo que por estar con Lynn, no había estado con sus amigos siendo esa tarde la única oportunidad para estar con él, por lo que simplemente mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba enferma, hizo una cuenta con sus dedos y se volvió a meter a su casa.

\- ¿No que tenías que entrenar hoy? – pregunto Lincoln al verla ingresar a su cuarto.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Lynn quien lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano y besarlo, Lincoln hizo lo mismo y mientras la abrazaba esta lo despojo de su camisa anaranjada cosa que en lugar de desconcertar a Lincoln hizo que hiciera lo mismo dejándola sin su camiseta y su ropa interior deportiva para después comenzar a besarla desde su cuello pasando por sus senos totalmente planos que para él no eran desconocidos hasta llegar a su vientre. Después ambos se quitaron sus pantalones en el caso de Lincoln y sus shorts en el caso de Lynn, quedando en solamente en ropa interior viéndose uno al otro con algo de vergüenza y de nervios pues sabían que era lo que iba a pasar.

Lynn se hecho en la cama de su hermano y esta le retiro sus calzones dejándola totalmente desnuda, para que luego Lincoln hiciera lo mismo con los suyos.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto Lynn?

\- Sí. – fue su única respuesta.

Con algo de temor Lincoln se echó sobre Lynn, los dos tenían algo de miedo pues aquel era un paso que nunca habían planificado pero ya para ese momento poco importaba, Lynn cerró los ojos mientras que Lincoln se habría paso dentro de ella sintiendo un gran dolor al principio a la par que enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, pero sin importar lo que sintiera en ese instante esta estaba feliz de que fuera con el hombre que amaba.

Aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida, pero los recuerdos no la iban a quitar de la realidad que esta estaba viviendo en el presente, realidad a la que regreso al tropezar con un bache he irse de cara al suelo, al levantarse adolorida vio el camino que tenía que tomar libre de afectados, pero apenas si consiguió dar unos pasos antes de que un arcángel volara sobre un helicóptero al cual le lanzo una descarga de rayos color azul destruyendo las aspas del mismo y ocasionándole una estrepitosa caída con una posterior explosión causando que el camino quedara cortada para ella.

Molesta por el golpe sufrido y por aquel helicóptero caído, el recuerdo de aquel día se le fue y se le regreso el rencor en contra de su hermano, por lo que busco otro camino y en lugar de ir para su casa, prefirió ir a donde se encontraba Lucy, sin siquiera advertir que su hermano Lincoln estaba cerca de ella.

En el centro comercial las cosas se habían calmado un poco, los pocos afectados que lograron entrar fueron eliminados cuando todo el mundo se les arrojo encima y prácticamente los mató a golpes, tomando sus armas así como cualquier otro objeto que pudiera funcionar para defenderse. Más gente seguía entrando al lugar con tal de refugiarse en aquel edificio pero era más que claro que tarde o temprano llamarían la atención de un grupo tanto de afectados normales como de alados lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con todos.

Luna vio entre la gente que acababa de llegar a su novio Chunk quien llegaba armado con el bate de Lynn.

\- ¡Mi amor! – dijo Luna abrazando al rockero que le llevaba una gran diferencia de edad sin importar si la gente la veía o no.

\- ¡Luna! Me alegra que estés bien corazón – dijo besándola en la frente – vine tan pronto estaño todo esto, tú hermano me dijo que estarías aquí.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- Fue a buscar al resto de tus hermanas, fue él quien me dio este bate y me pidió que las protegiera a ti y a Leni.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle caso?! ¡Debiste haberlo traído!

\- Eso quería, pero él es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente.

\- Eso es verdad, siempre se sale con la suya – dijo Luna calmándose.

\- Además tiene el regalo de aquel Rey para defenderse, estará bien y hablando del Rey de Roma.

No era el Rey de Roma, pero era Rey al fin y al cabo el cual acababa de entrar con su espada en una mano y su escudo en la otra, pero solo protegido con un peto en lugar de toda la armadura pues no estaba para vestirse con acero con todo aquel calor.

\- Muy bien señores escúchenme, hay una gran cantidad de alterados viniendo para acá en este instante, les diría que salieran y se refugiaran en un lugar más seguro pero dado a que no hay un lugar más seguro. Solo me queda pedirles que por favor los que puedan luchen a mi lado y defiendan a todos los que no puedan. ¡¿Alguien está conmigo?!

Todos los que tenían un arma o incluso la voluntad de darles una paliza a esos locos levanto la mano entre ellos Chunk y los amigos de Leni y Luna.

\- Ustedes no van pelear conmigo, lo siento pero son muy niños – les dijo este.

\- ¡Tú tenías nuestra edad cuando fuiste a la guerra por primera vez! – le increpo Luna quien quería luchar usando su guitarra.

\- Tenía quince años y no era una guerra eran un montón de forajidos, además yo tuve un maestro armas, tuve entrenamiento y seguía ordenes de gente capacitada.

\- Pues ahora estamos a tus órdenes – dijo uno de los amigos de Leni.

El Rey estaba sin opciones, no quería que un grupo de adolescentes arriesgaran su vida pero tampoco podía rechazar a gente que pudiera pelear más aun si ya tenían armas en mano y tenía muy pocas ganar de querer quitárselas para dárselas a otras personas.

\- Está bien ¡Pero ustedes dos se quedan fuera de esto! – dijo señalando a Leni y a Luna.

\- ¡Yo también quiero pelear! – le grito Luna.

\- Te conozco desde que eras una bebé, así que te vas junto con el resto o personalmente te encerrare en la cárcel y te amarrare bien amarrada con una cadena oxidada.

\- Él tiene razón – le dijo Chunk – yo vine para protegerte así que peleare por ti.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, ve con el resto de esta gente.

Los dos se abrazaron y Luna partió a donde estaban reuniéndose todos los no combatientes.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Leni.

\- Por supuesto, muchas de estas personas van a pelear para proteger a su familia, yo haré lo mismo por ti y nuestra pequeña – dijo Chaz tocando el vientre de Leni.

\- Todavía no estamos seguros de que va a ser.

\- No necesitamos esperar tanto, ya lo sé.

\- ¿No estás asustado? Esos tipos son aterradores.

\- Leni querida, más miedo me van a dar tus padres cuando tenga que hablar con ellos, pero si lucho por ti hoy quizás sean benevolentes conmigo.

\- Nos veremos luego.

\- Nos veremos luego mi amor – dijo Chaz antes de darle un beso a Leni y partir junto al resto de defensores.

Las puertas se cerraron cuando aquel ejercito ya estaba a punto de llegar, aquel Rey preparo a la gente lo mejor que pudo, poniendo a los que tenían armas de fuego o cualquier otra de alcance como arcos o ballestas tomadas de las tiendas al frente y detrás a todo el resto.

Se esperaba que el enemigo se lanzara contra las puertas y golpearan hasta que se le acabara la batería, apareciera algún alado con algún poder que les permitiera entrar o llegaran las fuerzas del orden y acabaran con todos ellos, pero lo que llego fue una navaja de hielo que corto las puertas de metal las cuales al caer les siguieron una lluvia de estacas del mismo material que destruyo las puertas de vidrio, todo esto fue obra de una alada, una arcángel de alas blancas pintadas con sangre que creo tras abrir la puerta dos espadas con el agua que salió de sus manos y que transformo en hielo.

Los dos grupos se prepararon para la lucha, el Rey se hizo la señal de la cruz espada en mano, Chunk sostuvo el bate mirando a quien darle primero, segundos después la arcángel dio la orden de avanzar al tiempo que el Rey ordenaba disparar todo lo que se pudiera causando una gran cantidad de bajas a sus enemigos sin importarles su propia vida y cuando solo quedaban unos metros los defensores corriendo contra aquellos alterados dando todo tipo de gritos y juramentos.

\- ¡Por San Jorge!

\- ¡A la batalla!

\- ¡Por San Miguel!

\- ¡A la carga mis valientes!

\- ¡Vengadores Unidos!

\- ¡Por la Virgen!

\- ¡Por Santa Isabel!

La horda simplemente lanzo un grito general y choco contra los defensores lanzándose insultos y amenazas de todo tipo, Chunk le partió el cráneo a un alterado que quiso atacarlo con un machete, el Rey corto a la mitad a un tipo que tenía un martillo y los amigos de Leni y Luna se enfrascaron en la primera batalla de su vida y en lo que para muchos de ellos podía ser la última. Pronto el centro comercial que años anteriores era un lugar de reunión entre familias y amigos se convirtió en una carnicería.

\- ¡Oye "Frozen"! ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! – le grito Chunk al tiempo que corría contra ella y se enfrentaban chocando el bate contra las espadas.

En otro lado Luan logro salir de aquella cabina telefónica y avanzo con cautela por la calle evitando pisar a los muertos y los charcos de sangre y viseras esparcidas por la pista, la vista era la de un campo después de una batalla, solo que en una batalla hay dos bandos que se quieren matar unos a los otros pero esa había sido una masacre en la cual solo uno que otro había podido matar a alguno de los alterados.

Camino despacio mirando a todos lados ante el temor de que alguno de ellos apareciera de la nada, cruzo la pista y camino pegada a las paredes de los edificios, mientras avanzaba miro como varios escuadrones de alados surcaban los cielos arrojando antorchas o usando sus poderes contra las estructuras haciendo arder poco a poco la ciudad de la cual varias partes ya estaban en llamas.

Se mantuvo en movimiento mirando el mismo escenario repitiéndose en varias partes, intento buscar un lugar que pudiera ser usada como refugio pero varios negocios estaban quemándose y todas las casa por las cuales pasaban cerradas a cal y canto con sus dueños negándose a abrir la puerta. Se dispuso a ir a su casa para ver si alguno de sus hermanos o sus padres se encontraba ahí, pero en el camino se encontró con alguien.

\- ¿Estás bien niño? – pregunto a un pequeño de siete años que estaba llorando en un rincón.

\- No. Perdí a mi mamá cuando todo el mundo estaba corriendo, la gente hizo que la soltara y…

\- Tranquilo no tienes que hablar más, te ayudare a encontrar a tú madre.

\- ¿En serio puedes ayudarme a hacer eso?

\- Oye, mi trabajo es hacer feliz a los niños y eso incluye juntarlos con sus padres.

\- Gracias señorita – dijo mientras Luan lo tomaba de la mano.

\- De nada. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Louis.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Luan Loud.

Mientras caminaban en búsqueda de la mamá de aquel niño Luan le contaba chistes para alegrarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, con cada chiste este se reía un poco más al punto de que los dos comenzaron a caminar como si fuera cualquier otro día del año al no haber ningún muerto en el lugar en donde estaban, lo cual hizo que perdieran todo tipo de precaución, atrayendo con los chistes y las risas atención que no deberían de haber llamado.

Frente a ellos un alado de gran altura con grandes músculos, tres pares de alas y que vestía una armadura azul y dorada aterrizo poniendo su vista en ellos.

\- ¡Mira es Coliseo! ¡Yo tengo una figura de él! ¡Es uno de mis héroes favoritos!

\- Pues creo que ya puedes ir olvidándote de esa parte – dijo Luan tomando a Louis y dando pasos hacia atrás.

Coliseo despego del suelo y comenzó a perseguir a ambos.

Correr era algo que también hacia Lynn en su intento por llegar al café en donde Lucy tenía su evento, pero de camino a aquel lugar lo que encontraban eran varias batallas entre los afectados y los alados contra la policía y la guardia nacional quienes no dejaban de disparar a todas direcciones. Lynn comenzó a correr con la cabeza gacha tratando de evitar alguna bala perdida, pero en su desesperación por llegar se dio de lleno con uno de los alterados el cual para algo de suerte de la deportista supersticiosa no tenía objeto alguno en sus manos, cualquiera hubiera corrido pero la parte de ella que durante toda esa semana había sufrido por su hermano y que queria golpearlo tomo el control de ella.

\- Debo castigar a niña de rojo.

\- ¡Pues veamos si puedes hacerlo imbécil!

Lynn salto dando unos buenos golpes que fueron respondidos por su atacante, la causa de todo ese sentir en Lynn era lo que había pasado con Lincoln esa misma semana.

\- No podemos seguir con esto Lynn, no podemos seguir – le dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no podemos seguir?! ¡Juraste que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara!

\- Era un sueño, eso es lo que era todo estos meses. Lo nuestro no puede ser, definitivamente no puede ser.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo que paso con tus amigos? Que importan, puedes tener otros gracias a que eres un caballero.

\- ¡Ya no lo soy! ¡Ya no soy caballero por todo esto! Nos vio besándonos aquella vez que fuimos al lago y me arrebato el titulo porque no cumplo con una de sus reglas fundamentales.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Te amo así seas caballero, príncipe, rey, heladero o te dediques a vender periódicos!

\- ¡No me importa ese título, lo que me importa son mis amigos! ¡Ellos lo fueron por años! ¡Conozco a Clyde desde el 2010 y ahora no tengo a nadie porque les desagrada y con mucha razón estar con alguien que besa a su hermana!

\- ¡Olvídate de ellos! Tienes a decenas de chicos que quieren estar contigo, puedes elegir a quien quieras.

\- ¡Eso puedes decirlo tú porque tienes a tus amigos y a tus equipos! ¡Tú no has perdido nada!

\- ¡Yo te di lo más valioso que una mujer puede darle a alguien!

\- ¡Eso jamás te lo pedí! ¡Paso simplemente porque tú querías y yo no pude responder de otra manera! Lynn acéptalo, esto ya fue demasiado lejos, todo esto solo ha hecho más que afectarme únicamente a mí, te amo pero de verdad esto tiene que terminar o de lo contrario va a acabar muy mal para ambos.

El autocontrol de Lynn fue tan grande que en lugar de pasar a los golpes le lanzo toda clase de insultos que pudo para luego irse corriendo mientras lloraba al sentir que su corazón se rompía por perder a quien ella sentía que de verdad había amado.

Cada segundo que recordaba de aquel momento la hacía golpear con más fuerza y seguir pese a los fuertes golpes que el alterado estaba dándole, aun así esta sentía que podía seguir de no ser porque uno de estos la envió al suelo, ella retrocedió mientras se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alejarse de este para poder pararse y volver a la pelea, pelea que no se reanudo cuando una daga corto el cuello de su enemigo, al desplomarse pudo ver que quien lo empuñaba era una joven.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! – le grito esta.

Lynn no respondió nada, solo se quedó mirándola hasta que finalmente pudo articular unas palabras.

\- Tú… eres una princesa ¿Verdad?

\- Pues sí, y creo que te conozco de algún lado ¿Eres Lynn Loud cierto?

De vuelta en el centro comercial la pelea seguía, las bajas en ambos bandos iban en aumento en cada momento pero al menos se podía ver una pequeña ventaja por parte de los defensores, de entre todos esos enfrentamientos destacaba el de Chunk con aquella arcángel que seguía igual de fuerte, mientras que este intentaba lanzar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle un ala o incluso la cabeza con el bate esta buscaba clavarle una de sus espadas. A su alrededor Chunk podía ver como mucha gente que nunca había peleado en su vida caían muertos en aquella pelea, entre ellos varios de los amigos de su novia.

Uno tras otro las estocadas y los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro, Chunk pensó que pese a estar peleando con alguien que lo superaba en mucho podía de alguna forma encontrar una ventaja, una ventana que lo llevara a la victoria, solo que no supo que la alada hacía tiempo había creado una estrategia.

\- Veo que estas cansándote – le dijo.

\- Para nada ¡Puedo seguir con esto todo el día! – grito dando un golpe a las espadas de hielo enviándolas a volar y dejándola desarmada – y tú día ya ha llegado a su fin.

Chunk levanto el bate y lo bajo con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiera golpear la cabeza de aquella arcángel, esta lo freno creando al instante una lanza de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte como para parar el golpe en seco para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y causarle un gran corte en el vientre.

Cuando este cayo de rodillas la alada pudo ver que detrás de este estaba Leni arrastrando a una amiga herida, esta tomo su lanza con una mano y antes de que alguno de sus amigos, el Rey o cualquier otra persona pudiera hacer algo esta se la arrojo a una Leni paralizada, cuando el proyectil estaba a un metro de ella su novio Chaz se interpuso en su camino siendo atravesado por el mismo.

Leni se arrojó sobre su novio, pero este ya estaba muerto, la arcángel se dispuso a repetir su ataque pero entonces…

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana "Reina del hielo"! – le grito Luna para después descargarle un guitarrazo en la cabeza.

Esta cayó al suelo y pronto se vio rodeada por todos los amigos de Leni y Luna que estaban listos para "desplumarla" al ver que su situación había cambiado con sus hombres siendo incapaces de ayudarla al estar ya casi vencidos eligió la opción de alzar vuelo y escapar por la puerta.

Minutos después la victoria era de los defensores a costa de un gran número de bajas.

Luan y el niño seguían corriendo por su vida intentando alejarse de aquel héroe caído.

\- ¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde escondernos! – dijo Luan

\- No servirá de nada, Coliseo es un serafín, el cual es el tipo de alado más fuerte que existe, su piel es impenetrable y sus músculos son más fuertes de los de una persona normal.

\- ¡Dije escondernos no vencerlo!

\- Pues ese parque puede que sirva – dijo Louis señalándolo.

Los dos corrieron hacia el con la intención de usar los arboles como escudo con la intención de que al espesa arboleda no le permitiera aterrizar, solo que este les corto el camino haciéndolo al frente de ellos.

\- Debo cumplir con mi deber – dijo Coliseo.

\- ¡No te hemos hecho nada! – le grito Luan poniendo al niño atrás de ella.

\- Todos ustedes son culpables – dijo mientras avanzaba.

\- ¿Culpables de qué?

\- De todo – fue su respuesta – los castigare a ustedes dos por todos sus pecados.

\- ¡Yo digo qué no! ¡Que la furia de los rayos caiga sobre ti!

Un joven con un hacha de la cual salían truenos y relámpagos descargo su arma contra el serafín que se protegió con sus brazos para luego enzarzarse en una pelea contra este.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Corran estúpidos! – les grito este mientras contenía a su enemigo.

Sin tiempo que perder Luan y su acompañante reanudaron la huida y siguieron así hasta llegar a un lugar en donde la gente se había reunido y estaba bajo la protección del ejército. Fue en ese mismo lugar en donde encontró a la madre de Louis, la cual le agradeció por haberlo ayudado y de paso la contrato para el cumpleaños de este la semana siguiente prometiéndole pagarle el triple por lo que había hecho, pero Luan simplemente le agradeció el gesto y le dijo que eso no era necesario.

En el centro comercial la gente atendía a los heridos y se llevaba a los muertos entre los que se encontraban varios de los amigos de Leni y Luna, incluyendo al novio de la primera, las cuales lloraban sobre los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos.

\- Esto no debió de haber pasado – dijo Chunk quien ya había sido atendido.

\- Para nada. No sé cómo no vi que esto podía ocurrir – dijo el Rey.

\- ¿Tienes una explicación a todo esto?

\- Eso creo - dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz.

Observaron a sus dos amigas en su dolor, siendo Leni la que más sufría al perder a su novio y padre de su hijo o hija.

\- Sera mejor que vayas con Luna, te necesita más ahora que nunca. De todas formas, muchas gracias por la ayuda, no cualquiera hace lo que tú hiciste.

\- De nada, por cierto ¿Crees que algún día se recuperaran de esto?

El Rey se quitó el escudo y le mostró su brazo izquierdo con largas cicatrices.

\- No. Para nada.

Después de eso miro a Leni y pensó en ir con ella, pero no se le ocurrieron palabras para ese momento, se volvió a poner su escudo y se persigno para después irse.

\- … mira no sé qué decirte realmente, pero sea la razón por la que hayan terminado déjame decirte de que de amor, a tu edad, no te vas a morir.

\- ¡Pero si le di todo para estar con él!

\- No sé qué quieres decir con todo y la verdad prefiero no hacer muchas averiguaciones, pero por experiencia puedo decirte que ya he pasado por lo mismo que tú pasas ahora. También sentí como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y que mi vida no tenía futuro alguno, pero adivina que, si lo tuvo.

\- Sí, pero tú no tienes que ver a diario a tú ex, yo tengo que verlo todos los días.

\- Pues me paso igual en aquella época y sabes que es lo que hice, seguir adelante, pase la página y aprendí a convivir con esta persona que por más que lo odiara y sufriera por él, no iba a desaparecer.

\- ¿Crees qué debo de hablar con él?

\- Eso y ponerte en su lugar primero, de esa forma eso puede ayudar a ambos a aclarar las cosas, además no pierdes nada intentando.

Eso hizo que Lynn se sintiera mejor y se levantara del suelo.

\- Muchas gracias su alteza.

\- De nada, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a tú casa, tu familia debe de estar preocupada.

Al llegar, Lynn vio como la puerta de su casa estaba destrozada y que del interior sacaban en una bolsa un cuerpo, esta corrió para ver de quien se trataba deteniéndose al ver que era una mujer desconocida para esta.

\- Me alegra que estés muerta hija de puta – dijo aquel Rey.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?!

\- Una pelea, esta arcángel se metió a tú casa he intento matar a tus hermanas, por suerte Lincoln las protegió, pero fue Lucy quien la mato de varias puñaladas en la espalda.

\- ¡¿Lincoln está bien?!

\- Sí. Esta con tus hermanas ahora.

Entro corriendo a la casa Loud y subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de las gemelas en donde Lincoln le contaba a sus hermanas lo que había vivido esa tarde mientras jugaba al té con estas.

\- Hola Lynn, me alegra que estés a salvo – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Lynn lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y Lincoln correspondió ese abrazo feliz de que ya todo estuviera mejor entre ellos. Después de dejar a sus hermanas con sus padres y sus hermanas mayores los dos salieron a caminar por pedido de Lynn, cosa que hicieron mientras que contaba cada uno que había hecho durante la jornada hasta llegar a la misma banca donde se dieron su primer beso, en la cual se sentaron y se pusieron a ver el atardecer morado que realzaba el humo y las llamas de los incendios de la ciudad.

\- Lamento todo lo que te dije.

\- No te preocupes Lynn, eso ya quedo atrás.

\- No. Realmente discúlpame, no debí decirte cobarde, hoy hiciste cosas de las que nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que harías.

\- Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, casi derrotas a uno tu sola.

\- Y tú no te preocupaste de quedar como un cubito de hielo

Los dos se rieron con ese comentario y después reanudaron su charla.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora? – pregunto Lynn.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya lo sabes, a lo nuestro ¿Has pensado en que quieres hacer?

\- No sabría explicarme bien, te amo Lynn, no pienses que no me importas, es solo que nunca pensé que las cosas se dieran de esta manera.

\- Yo tampoco y también debo admitir que no estuvo bien decirte que podrías conseguir otros amigos, ni minimizar por lo que pasabas. Tú fuiste quien cargo con todo desde un inicio.

\- Gracias por entenderlo, aunque parece que las cosas volverán a ser las de antes, quizás no de forma inmediata, lo que vieron les costara digerirlo por un buen tiempo, pero al menos ya hay un inicio.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya veremos, por lo pronto me alegra estar aquí contigo y que estés bien – dijo poniéndola sobre su hombro.

\- También yo Lincoln, también yo.

**Y así queridos lectores termina este one-shot, la verdad es que no pensé que me saldría tan largo ni que sería el one-shot más largo de mi vida, pero cuando la historia ya no va a seguir es mejor poner todo y no guardar nada pues ya nunca se volverá a usar.**

**Como les dije, este fic vino con sorpresas de todo tipo, entre ellas cosas que uno ya quería hacer y espero hayan salido bien.**

**Quiero agradecer a Montana Hatzune para empezar, muchas gracias por todo amigo, leerte y tenerte como lector es realmente un honor así como el disfrutar de tus dedicatorias, desde ya muchas gracias por el homenaje que tienes planeado y ya nos vemos en unos días.**

**Muchas gracias Nagera, en este último año y un poco más ha sido una alegría tenerte de lector y el de ver tus historias las cuales pueden ser un poco duras de leer, pero que igual hago el esfuerzo cuando publicas una actualización.**

**A Marati, por sus constantes saludos y por su compañía cada vez que actualizo Alas al vuelo o cualquier otra cosa. Mucha suerte en tus proyectos amiga.**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado esta historia y espero que me acompañen en el resto del año. Muchas gracias por su compañía estos dos años.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
